


Brian’s 50th Birthday

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian’s big 50, M/M, hope you enjoy it nonetheless, yeah I apologize if this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: It’s Brian’s birthday and he’s now 50. When he turned 30, it was an old deathly age according to him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor
Kudos: 9





	Brian’s 50th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So, I decided to write a quick one shot of Brian's 50th birthday, based on a tweet one of my mutuals posted on how his birthday should be. So yeah, hope you liked this one shot! Please leave a kudo and review if you can! Thanks again! ❤️

"Brian, time to get up." Michael said, a smile on his face. The others had one as well. 

"You don't want to miss out on a great day today." Ted assured him. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" He woke up, groggily.

"You don't remember? Today is your 50th birthday." Lindsay reminded him. 

"Goodnight." He said as he decided to go back to sleep. 

"Not again. Brian, it's not a death curse for fags." Justin told him. 

"Whatever. Let me sleep!" He grumbled. 

"Oscar the grouch is the old man in the moon." Emmett smirked. 

"Brian, get your ass out of bed on the count of five." Melanie said.

"Okay, okay. Jesus, since when did you become my mother?" He rolled his eyes. Brian got up and changed in the bathroom and got his glasses on. "What the hell?" He said as he saw the decorations, including the cake. 

"We all made this cake for you. Make a wish." Ben told him. 

"I wish for this day to end already." Brian said quietly to himself. He then blew his candles out and a coffin showed up. 

"Your coffin, Mr. Kinney." Blake said in a British voice. The others laughed as they changed into black.

"Blake, you shouldn't have." Brian said, feeling happy by this.

"Well, it's the least we can do. Plus, 50 is huge, you know." He grinned. 

"This is by far the greatest 50th birthday I've ever been to." He lifted his hands up in the air.

"You mean the worst." Michael pointed out.

"Enough chitter chatter, let's celebrate!" Emmett said as he began playing music on his iPhone. Everyone began singing happy birthday to Brian and started dancing as well as singing karaoke all day.

"Justin?" Brian said, holding a piece of cake. 

"Yeah?" He said, taking a bite of his.

"I love you and you making birthday possible." He kissed his lips, which were covered in frosting.


End file.
